But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Summoning a crossroads demon and making a deal should have been easy. But then it had to be him that showed up. The king of the crossroads, Crowley. Lydia knew nothing about demons but she didn't expect someone like him at all. And Crowley sure wasn't expecting anything like her. Especially how she made him begin to feel again...
1. Now you're dancing, all over my soul

Hey everyone! Thank you for checking out my story! This will be multi-chapter, so don't think I'm just gonna leave you hanging with this first chapter haha. Well please read and review so I know if ya'll are enjoying it or not, and thanks again for checking it out! Xo (a/n This story isn't really going to follow the timeline of the show or anything but may have some parts from the show in it, and will have guest appearances from other characters on the show.)

* * *

"Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae."

The words felt completely foreign coming out of Lydia's mouth but it had to be done. There was no other choice. As she waited, she stared down at the ground in the middle of a crossroad where she had only minutes ago buried a box with the specific ingredients inside. As this was the first time she had ever done anything like this, Lydia had no idea if it would even work. Until recently she hadn't even known that magic even existed, let alone demons and monsters. She suddenly felt a twinge of fear, realizing that if anyone actually showed up, they could just kill her, there was no reason for them to listen to what she had to say. But again, she had no other choice so she waited patiently while the wind blew her long blonde hair all over.

"Apparently demons aren't very reliable, no surprise there."

"Actually darling, I'm a very busy man." A deep voice said from behind Lydia making her quickly spin around to face the man. "I trust I didn't keep you waiting too long though."

Lydia stared at the man and quickly took in every feature. She didn't know exactly what to expect, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting him. He wore a nice black fitted suit, with a black dress shirt, black overcoat and a blood red tie. He had what she thought was a Scottish accent and he looked like a normal, nice, albeit, attractive, businessman. If it weren't for his eyes turning from a brown and greenish color to completely red, she would have thought he was human.

"Cat got your tongue love?" The man asked then chuckled as he moved closer to her.

"Are..are you a crossroads demon?" Lydia stuttered and took a step back once he was right in front of her.

The demon grinned at her before saying, "Your first time I assume. I am THE crossroads demon sweetheart, king of the crossroads. Names Crowley. How old are you anyways?"

"Nineteen. Why, is there an age limit on this or something?"

"Course not. I was simply curious. So, tell me, what is a nice little girl like you doing summoning a demon? Teenage problems? Want revenge on a boy who broke your heart?"

The fear in Lydia was instantly replaced with anger from this demon thinking that she'd summon him for such petty teenage problems. Rage began to build inside her until she pulled out the knife she brought, just in case, and brought it down towards the demon. Crowley was ready for it though and grabbed Lydia's wrist midair, then easily took the knife out of her hand. Without dropping her hand, he made the knife disappear right before her eyes.

"Now now love, don't want to do something you'll regret later." Crowley told her sounding amused. He slowly brought Lydia's hand to his mouth without ever taking his eyes off of hers and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. His lips were soft and warm and Lydia instantly felt jolts of electricity rush through her that literally took her breath away. She quickly pulled her hand away from his and sucked air back into her lungs.

"What...what did you do to me?" Lydia said as she staggered away from him.

Looking back up at Crowley proved troublesome when she seen the surprised and confused look on his face. Clearly he didn't know what had happened either but he quickly dismissed it and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Interesting. So tell me a little about yourself darling." He told her.

"Do you usually get a whole life story on every person you make a deal with?" Lydia asked him sarcastically.

"What can I say, you intrigue me."

"Well there is nothing to tell, I'm not here to share stories with a demon, I'm here for a deal." She retorted.

"Hmm demanding little thing aren't you. I do like them feisty darling, don't tease me. I must say, you are very hard to read and I find that very alluring." Crowley explained while making his way back towards her. "It's not every day I come across a human I can't read. Which makes me wonder how you are blocking me."

Lydia was more confused than ever. What did he mean that she was blocking him, blocking him from what? She wondered if he was trying to hurt her or control her. Having no experience with demons, Lydia had no idea what to do at this point. Crowley quickly seen the fear in her eyes and held up both of his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you love, we're way past that."

"Forgive me for not trusting a demon."

"As well you shouldn't. How did an innocent girl like you get mixed up in summoning demons anyways?" Crowley asked her.

"I'm not so innocent." She mumbled.

Lydia was about to tell him to get on with the deal when she heard a loud growl and almost screamed when she seen an over sized black pit-bull with red eyes walking up behind Crowley.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, seeing the terror on her face.

"There's a huge dog behind you...is it a demon?"

"Growley, sit." Crowley told the hell hound and the dog obediently sat at his masters feet. "You can see him?"

"Of course I can see him, he's a dog not a ghost. A abnormally large dog but still a dog. Growley? Really?"

Crowley just stared at the girl in disbelief before saying, "He's a hell hound. Humans cannot see them. I knew you were something special darling, what's your name?"

"It's Lydia." She replied.

"Well Lydia, hate to cut this short love, but I'm being summoned."

Crowley was about to snap his fingers and disappear when he felt her grab his hand. The feeling he got when she touched his skin was like nothing he had ever felt before. He slowly reached up and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"Don't I get my deal?" She asked him.

Crowley dropped his hand from her cheek and once again kissed her hand. "I have some important business to attend to but I'll find you after and we'll talk. Deal?"

Not knowing what to say, Lydia nodded her head and watched as Crowley gave her one last grin before snapping his fingers and disappearing along with his hell hound, Growley.

* * *

Just so everyone is on the same page, no Crowley is not the king of hell YET, that's why he says he's the king of the crossroads. All good? Awesome sauce lol Please please please let me know what you thought with a quick review! Xo


	2. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

**Hola' minions! Hope everyone is doing well, and I'm so happy to be uploading this chapter quicker then I thought I would! Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited this story, would love more than two reviews but thank you so much to the two that did review! Also, if anyone is confused, I did change the name of the story to,** **But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know** **, the other title I just threw on there quickly so I could publish the story but I found one that I like much better. Alright without further adieu, here's chapter two! -yup, totally rhymed hahaha Please review and let me know what you thought!**

* * *

Three years later...

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, before Lydia knew it, it had been three years since she had met Crowley at the crossroads. It was ironic to her now that it seemed like going to the crossroads that night had helped her choose her path when she was at her own crossroads in life. After a week of waiting for him she had the strong urge to summon him again and get her deal she so desperately wanted but she forced herself to see that there was always another way for everything. Her life was far from perfect now, but it seemed to get significantly better as time went on. Throwing her bag in the back seat of her 68' Charger, Lydia slid into the car and put on her sunglasses. This car had meant everything to her dad and brother. They rebuilt the car from the ground up when she was seventeen and even helped with some of it when she had the time. Looking back now, she wished that she would have spent as much time as she could have with them. Not wanting to go down the dark road of memories again, Lydia quickly took a deep breath and pulled away from the motel she stayed at the night before. Looking in her rear view mirror, she slammed on her brakes when she seen a familiar giant black dog standing in the middle of the road behind her car. Throwing the car in park, Lydia quickly jumped out but when she looked again, the dog had seemingly disappeared.

"Great, now you're hallucinating Lydia." She told herself and let out a humorless laugh. A second later, she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket and looking at the screen she seen it was her friend and mentor, Alex Mason.

"Hey what's up?" Lydia said into the phone.

"Just seeing where my girl was at, haven't heard from you in a couple of days." He replied.

"Yeah sorry, I got in so late last night that I just crashed." She said as she got back into her car. "I'm actually heading out from the motel right now."

There was a long pause before Alex asked, "Are you alright? You don't sound like yourself."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Lydia..."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she should tell him what she seen, but honestly she didn't even know if what she seen was real. That and Lydia had a strong feeling that she shouldn't tell him anything about this. Alex knew about how she summoned a crossroads demon two years back, but she never told him anything in detail. The way Crowley had made her feel and the things he said to her, she knew to keep to herself.

"Alex, I'm fine. Just tired. It was a long night and I have a very long drive now."

Lydia had met Alex a few weeks before she had met Crowley. She got a call out of the blue, and he explained that he was an old family friend and that her parents would have wanted him to help her out. Alex turned out to be a hunter and Lydia quickly learned all about what he hunted, everything else was history. He taught her about demons, vampires, werewolves, and many other monsters and how to kill them. Before she knew it, she was out hunting with him. Never in a million years did she think she would be out killing things she never knew existed. The only reason she agreed to learn how to hunt, was because he told her that contrary to what the police said, her parents and brother were actually killed by a nest of vampires. He promised to help her find them and make them pay. After a week of staying with Alex, she found a book all about demons in his bookcase and found a passage about crossroad demons. She knew at that moment that she could make a deal and find the pack that killed her only family and take them out. But once that fell through, she was once again on the hunt.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now, I take it you wouldn't want to check out a case on your way back here then." Alex said to her.

"I'm fine. What's the case?" Lydia asked.

"Well my little grasshopper, think you could handle your first demon? Hey maybe it will end up being that crossroads jackass you met a few years ago." Alex joked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and listened to him tell her about the case and location. Alex told her he would email her more information then told her to call him once she got there. She hung up the phone and focused back on the road ahead of her. Taking out a demon on her own put her a little on edge but she'd do it anyways and maybe even get information on the monsters that killed her family.

* * *

About 4 hours later, Lydia was pulling up to the address Alex had given her. Confusion swept over her as she stared at the beautiful, two story, white house that sat right in the middle of a suburb.

"What the hell." She said as she got out of the car.

Lydia had never killed a demon before and even after reading everything Alex had emailed her on it, she still didn't feel very confident about it. She decided to just check out the house for now, then come up with a plan later. She quickly made her way up the side of the house and found a window that shown into the kitchen. There was a man in a suit with his back towards the window and a second man tied to a chair with blood dripping from various parts of his body. Lydia began to move around the outside of the house to try and find some sort of distraction so she could get the other man out of there. Before she knew what was happening, something grabbed her from behind. Her arms were both forced behind her back as she was led into the house.

"I found this one snooping in the bushes outside." Said the man who held Lydia's arms.

As she quickly took in her surroundings and peeked over at the man tied to the chair, she realized something was not right. The bleeding man looked up at Lydia and his pupils quickly flashed black before turning back to their normal color. It was only then that she noticed the devil's trap on the floor underneath the chair he sat in.

"He's a demon." Lydia said to herself more than anything.

"That's right, and I'm sorry to say that we don't approve of humans spying on our business dealings." Said the man holding a long bloodied blade in his hand.

The man holding Lydia threw her across the room causing her to crash into the glass cabinet on the other side. Glass dug into the skin on her arms and hands, and when she attempted to pull herself back up, a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. Looking down, Lydia seen a large shard of glass lodged into her abdomen just above her belly button.

"I'll take care of you in a minute." The man said to her then aimed his blade back to the demon in the chair. "Now where were we, ah yes, where is your king hiding out you rat."

"I told you, I don't know. Only the higher ranking demons that serve him personally know where he resides when he's not in hell. I swear." The demon choked out.

"Well then, I guess there is no other reason to keep you alive then."

The man once again raised the blade while Lydia tried to pull out the glass shard embedded in her stomach. She quickly stopped moving when heard a loud howl and something crashed through a window at the front of the house. Seconds later, the man holding the blade was knocked over by a giant black dog.

"Growly?" Lydia said out loud.

The dog glanced over at her for a split second before going back to attacking the man. The demon had also looked over at her when she said the dog's name, no doubt confused that she could see the hellhound, just like Crowley had been. Rough hands grabbed Lydia around the waist and pulled her to her feet. She winced when the glass in her stomach was pushed in deeper by the man who had thrown her before, as he tried to use her as a shield from the dog.

"Let the girl go." Said a familiar voice.

Whipping her head around, Lydia seen Crowley standing in the next room, looking completely at ease with his hands in the pockets of his coat. All the air left her lungs in that second. He looked the same as he did the last time but also somehow seemed to have a strong presence of power surrounding him now. She instantly felt the same electricity jolt through her body that had the first time he touched her, only now it happened just from him looking into her eyes. The man holding Lydia to his body swiftly pulled out a long blade that looked the same as the one the other man was using on the demon. Holding it against her throat, the man pulled her closer to his body and took a few steps back.

"Call off your hellhound first then we'll see if I let her go." The man told Crowley.

Crowley smirked then simply snapped his fingers. Growly immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to sit next to his master's feet, leaving the other man on the ground, torn to shreds and possibly dead. Crowley kept staring into Lydia's eyes and he seemed to be trying to communicate with her from just a look. Somehow understanding flowed through her and she knew he was telling her to try and get loose, she attempted to pull away from the man but he was unmoving and just held tighter when she struggled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He whispered in her ear before dragging the blade down her neck to her chest. Lydia felt it cut into her skin but held back from crying out. Growly snarled and bared his teeth at the man, waiting for his chance to pounce and she decided she would give it to him. Without giving it a second thought, Lydia grabbed onto the large piece of glass still embedded in her stomach and used all her strength to quickly rip it out and forced it into the man's upper leg. There was a loud yell before he let go of Lydia to reach for his injured leg. As fast as she could, she jumped out of the way as Crowley snapped his fingers and Growly soared over her, knocking the man to the ground. Lydia tried pulling herself up to no avail, then he was there. Crowley gently picked her up and laid her on the couch before walking back towards the savage dog attack and picking up the blade that the man had just been holding to Lydia's throat.

"Growly enough!" He said loudly. The dog backed away and went to sit next to the couch undoubtedly guarding Lydia. Picking up the man by the throat, Crowley said, "Now I'm only going to ask this once. Why were you here?"

"We were ordered to find and interrogate the king of hell. Right when we were getting somewhere, the hunter showed up and was spying through the window." He choked out.

"Well it's your lucky day. You're about to be the first angel to die at the hands of the King."

Lydia's eyes grew wider after hearing Crowley refer to himself as King. Then there was the fact that he called the man an angel. She had no idea what the hell was going on and she could only pray that he would not turn that blade on her. Lydia watched as Crowley shoved the silver blade through the "angel's" heart and white light poured out of him before he fell to the ground dead.

"So that's how you kill them." Crowley said to himself.

Lydia made a move to sit up but gasped loudly and grabbed her stomach. She felt weak and knew that she had lost a lot of blood, especially after she had pulled the glass out.

"Don't move darling, I just have one more loose end to tie up." Crowley told her then walked over to where the demon was still tied up. After breaking the devil's trap, he untied the demon before saying, "Consorting with angels are we?"

"They captured me sir." The demon replied sullenly.

"Hmm. So tell me, did you give them the information they were seeking?"

"No my king, I swear."

In a flash, Crowley stabbed the demon with the same blade before saying, "I don't believe you."

Lydia watched as Crowley pushed the demon off the blade and onto the floor before putting the blade inside his coat. She had the strong urge to run but she knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Crowley made his way back over to her and sat down on the couch accessing her injuries.

"King of hell huh?" She asked.

"A hunter now huh?" He retorted and gave her a small grin. "Taking on two angels and a demon all alone, do you have a death wish darling?"

Lydia wanted so bad to be angry and tell him off, but he was right, she was in way over her head right when Alex said she was going after a demon. She was honestly so relieved to see him, then laughed at the fact that she was relieved the king of hell had come for her.

"Laughing in the face of death, that's my girl. Let's go fix you up love." Crowley scooped her up off the couch then looked down at the hellhound waiting for orders. "Finish off the other angel, then go fetch the soul I was out to collect."

The dog bounded back towards the other angel who had begun to stir as Crowley disappeared with Lydia in his arms.

* * *

 **How are you liking it so far? Please review and let me know! Love ya guys! Xo**


	3. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far, not getting any reviews so that's a little discouraging lol I am loving writing this story though so that's why the updates are coming so fast right now. But reviews sure do keep my confidence up and give me an idea of what you guys like or don't like, so please just shoot me a short review, they are much appreciated! Again, thank you to everyone who is following and favorited this story! Here's chapter three of "But I still stay, cause your're the only thing I know." Xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**

Lydia shot straight up in an unfamiliar bed, not having any idea where she was or how she had got there. The quick movement made her head pound and her stomach turn. Looking to her left, she spotted an unopened bottle of water with two aspirin sitting next to it on the nightstand. She quickly opened it before downing the pain killers. Looking around, she took in the massive room that was so elegantly decorated, it looked like it was straight out of a home decorating magazine. Lydia stood up and touched one of the mahogany posts on the four poster king sized bed, wondering how long she had been out and whose house this was. Making her way over to what she assumed was the bathroom, she quickly realized that she was wearing a long gold, silk gown and a matching silk robe that both touched the floor. Memory started flowing back into her and Lydia swiftly took off the robe and stared at her arms, confused when she seen not one cut or scratch on her. Reaching down to where the glass had been buried in her abdomen, she realized she was fully healed there too. Taking a deep breath, Lydia made her way fully into the restroom and leaned over the sink trying to gather herself and remember more of how she came to be here.

"Crowley." She whispered to herself.

Lydia slowly lifted her head and almost screamed when she looked in the mirror and seen Crowley standing right behind her.

"You rang?" He said politely.

Turning around, Lydia realized how close he was actually standing to her and she quickly tried to move further away but immediately hit the sink counter.

"You heard me say your name?"

"Of course darling, but only because I was listening and waiting for you to wake. You've been out for awhile." Crowley explained.

Noticing how nervous she was, he took a small step back and stuck his hands into his pockets. Lydia's heart slowed to a normal rhythm, as normal as it could be around the king of hell.

"Where are we?" She asked shakily.

"No need to be afraid, you're completely safe here love."

Lydia made a noise in the back of her throat that made Crowley chuckle. She watched as his eyes took in every inch of her and she mentally kicked herself for taking off the robe and leaving it in the room. It felt like he was looking at more than just her though, it felt like he was looking into her soul, and it felt oddly comforting. It was in that moment that she realized how crazy this all was. The king of hell stood before her, and she wasn't running in fear or screaming for help. She could actually feel herself wanting to get closer to him.

"Can you control minds?" Lydia asked frantically.

Her comment made Crowley full out laugh before he reached over and brushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, exposing her neck.

"Don't worry darling, as much as I would like to get into that mind of yours, I told you before, you're somehow blocked from my prying eyes. Whatever you're thinking or feeling is totally on your own accord."

Although she had no idea how she was supposedly blocking him, part of her was glad that he couldn't get into her head. The other part of her knew that meant what she was feeling and doing was all her and wasn't being influenced by the demon whatsoever. Lydia jumped when Crowley snapped his fingers and a familiar pink bag appeared behind her on the sink counter.

"I know that you must be feeling all out of sorts right now so I'll leave you to yourself. Take as much time as you need darling. I'll be down in my study if you need anything."

Crowley turned to leave before Lydia touched his shoulder and made him stop in his tracks.

"Thank you for saving me, and healing me, and just everything I guess. I owe you." She told him truthfully.

Crowley looked over his shoulder and gave her a mischievous grin before replying with; "Oh and I'm sure I'll be collecting on that darling."

He disappeared in the next second and Lydia fell to the ground letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

* * *

Crowley sat down at his desk and rolled his eyes at the remaining papers he still had not gotten to yet. No one ever said anything to him about the King of hell having to do paperwork. Maybe he should have passed up the chance to become King. The thought made him laugh, he loved the power and control too much to give it up. It was like his own personal drug and he'd never let anyone get in his way or take that from him. Crowley thought about how ironic it was, seeing how he had an enormous distraction upstairs in his bedroom right now and he wanted nothing more than to be distracted in that very moment. Lost in his thoughts about the beautiful blonde, he didn't see his second in command, Kraven, appear.

The demon cleared his throat to make himself known then said, "Sir."

"What is it now?" Crowley asked annoyingly.

"The humans car was delivered and is parked out front."

"Very good." Crowley looked down at his paperwork and began to reorganize when he looked up to see Kraven still standing in front of him. "Anything else?"

The demon looked at him nervously before asking, "Is there a reason this human is so important?"

Crowley stood up, making the demon shrink back in fear.

"She is none of your concern. It would be in your best interest to keep the fact that she's here, to yourself."

"Yes sir." The demon replied then quickly disappeared.

Crowley walked over to the bar in the study and poured himself a glass of craig. He didn't know how long Lydia would be here and he didn't want her leaving with a target on her back or for her to somehow be used against him by someone. If he were being honest with himself, he'd say he didn't want her to leave at all, but he knew better. Crowley knew she would have questions if or when she came downstairs and he prepared himself to explain how he knew where she was the day he saved her, or why he hadn't shown back up for three years. He wondered if she would be angry or thankful that he always had Growly or sometimes a demon following her for the past three years. He hoped for thankful, because for some reason after that first night at the crossroads, he felt a strong sense of protection towards Lydia. And even though he had been busy building his regime to become the King of hell, he needed to know she was safe. Crowley realized how bizarre this all was, seeing how she was a human and him a demon, but there was something about Lydia that he just couldn't shake. It wasn't just that she was somehow able to block him from her mind, but he could also sense something powerful and unnatural about her, making him believe that she was far more than just a meager human. Crowley ignored the fact that she made him feel things that he had never even felt before, he was the King of hell, having these types of feelings was inconceivable. Deep in thought, he was snapped out of it when he felt something vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled out the black device covered in a blue case with stars on it. He had told himself that it was okay for him to take Lydia's phone so she could recover and rest with no distractions, but really, he wanted to learn more about her and thought maybe there would be something interesting on her cell phone. Crowley made no apologies though, after all, he was a demon and this was probably the least evil thing he was capable of. Looking down he seen yet another text message from the same number that had been repeatedly sending messages, asking if she was okay, for the past day and a half. Deciding to put this person out of their misery, he typed out a message pretending to be Lydia and assured the person that she was fine.

Seconds after the message sent, the phone began playing a song making Crowley sigh and say; "Bollocks."

After the phone quit ringing another text message appeared and Crowley read it with a smirk on his face.

 _I don't know who you are, but you're not Lydia. I will find you and I will kill you if she's not back here in twenty four hours. I know where you are._

"Why hunters are such bloody idiots I'll never understand." Crowley said to himself when the person revealed that he knew their location.

Picking up the phone, he let it fall to the ground before stomping on it and smashing it to pieces, figuring there must have been GPS tracking on it. Crowley knew Lydia would have to leave just so she could appease whoever this person was, keeping them from showing up at the mansion now. Even though the grounds were completely protected, he didn't need a hunter knowing the location of his residence. It would just be another loose end he didn't need to deal with and killing one of Lydia's friends didn't seem like a very productive idea. Finishing off his glass of craig, he left his study and made his way back upstairs to check on Lydia. Watching her leave was something Crowley did not want to do but he knew it had to be done. The king of hell would not allow himself any weaknesses.

* * *

Please shoot me a review so I know how ya'll are liking it! Xo


	4. My mind forgets to remind me

**Hey guys! This took longer than I thought to finish and I apologize for that but I wanted to make it longer than what I originally had. So here's chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it and are enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to review and follow the story! Thank you for reading! Xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: My mind forgets to remind me, You're a bad idea**

Instead of just appearing in the bedroom like he had before, Crowley took the stairs to give himself more time and collect his thoughts. He knew he couldn't just let Lydia leave after everything was said and done, there was so much that he didn't know yet and he couldn't let her go until he knew every part of her, maybe not even then. Walking through the open bedroom door, Crowley looked around, noticing that the bathroom door was closed and he assumed she was still getting cleaned up. He walked over to his king sized bed and stared at the sheets that were still rumpled from Lydia sleeping among them not more than an hour ago. A cool breeze unexpectedly blew into the room, causing Crowley to look over at the window that was slightly ajar with the drapes gently being pushed forward. He casually walked over and opened the bathroom door, only then realizing, Lydia had turned on the shower to make him think she was in there when in all actuality, she had climbed out through the window.

"Devious little thing." Crowley said then snapped his fingers, appearing in front of the mansion.

Lydia's car was no longer in the spot it occupied before but Crowley looked over just in time to see a cloud of dust being kicked up down his drive. Smirking, he snapped his fingers once more and ended up at the end of his mile long drive, standing in the middle of the road. Lydia slammed on her brakes, the car stopping just a few inches from Crowley.

"Dammit." She said.

Crowley stood in front of the car, watching her every move with an undeniable fire in his eyes. Lydia stared back at him, never breaking eye contact, while she stealthily stashed a knife in her boot before opening the door and climbing out.

"Not even going to say goodbye darling?"

"Were you even going to let me say goodbye?" She countered.

Crowley moved closer, making Lydia try and move away, but her body had other plans. Every inch of her called to him and before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her.

"I think we both know that deep down, you really don't want to leave." He whispered in her ear then reached up to caress her cheek.

Quickly grabbing his hand before he could make contact, knowing that if he touched her she wouldn't be able to think straight, Lydia twisted his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back.

"All I am to you is a new toy and once you're bored, you'll kill me. I may look like an innocent, weak, little girl to you, but I am much more than what you think."

"Ah, there's the feisty girl I've been searching for. For the record love, I have never thought you to be weak. Innocent? Well, the jury is still out, but I intend to get my own verdict on that one. Tell me, am I the only one that brings out this sexy, aggressive side? Or is it all evil beings that ignite your fire?" Crowley said trying to provoke her further.

Lydia made a move to grab her knife out of her boot, but he was quicker. Before she knew it, she was being pulled tight to his chest, her back to his front, and she could feel Crowley's warm breath on her neck, his lips ghosting over the skin there. Lydia's heart beat sped up and her body melted against his willingly.

"You're not a toy to me darling, a toy is a meager object used to distract or entertain for a short time. You are so much more than that." Crowley explained to her as he traced his fingers down the side of her neck.

"But why? You don't even know me." Lydia argued.

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet darling. Now, have I somehow led you to believe that I am going to harm you? Because you keep thinking the worst of me."

"Well you are the King of hell." She replied justly.

"It's just politics love." Crowley loosened his hold on her then turned Lydia around to face him. "What is it about you, there's something deep inside you that calls to me."

"Is attracting the king of hell supposed to be a good thing?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

"It's a very good thing darling. You just have to give in to it, own it, take control."

Lydia couldn't take control, she never had. Her life was nothing but chaos ever since her parents had been killed. But that didn't keep her from guarding herself from anyone and anything she came across, including the King of hell. Giving into him went against everything she had ever known but she couldn't fight herself for much longer and for once, Lydia wanted to give into something that just felt right. With a shaky hand, she reached towards him and gently placed it on his cheek, feeling the scruff on his face scratch at her skin.

"And what if I want you to take control?" She whispered shakily.

"All you have to do is ask."

Crowley put one hand behind her head and one on her lower back, pulling her flush against him before roughly pressing his lips against hers. Lydia closed her eyes as she let him take complete control of her, loving every touch and caress as he devoured her lips. Trying not to push her too far too fast, Crowley slowed his rhythm and loosened his hold causing Lydia to make a small noise of protest. Grinning he held her tighter and kissed her deeper earning him a soft moan when a shudder ran through her body.

As he finally started pulling away, he said; "Nothing soft and sensual huh? Well don't worry darling, by nature, I'm not very gentle." Crowley smirked as he placed his forehead against hers and looked down into her eyes. "What can I do to convince you to stay another night love?"

Lydia gave him his own signature smirk then replied with, "All you have to do is ask."

* * *

Lydia wandered around the mansion after Crowley told her to make herself comfortable while he went to take care of a few things downstairs. Only after he disappeared did she realize that was a metaphor for where he really went. She kept herself busy by first looking through all of her things, trying to find her cell phone, but had no luck. So she decided to explore the massive house, hoping Crowley didn't mind that she was looking around. Walking down the stairs, Lydia took in how amazing the place really was, all of the furniture looked new and it made her wonder how long Crowley had owned the place. As she walked down the long hallway, she stopped at a set of double doors that stood closed and against her better judgement, Lydia slowly pulled on the handle, the door easily giving way. Lights automatically turned on as she walked into the room, and looking around, she assumed that she was in Crowley's study.

"Wow swanky." Lydia said to herself.

The room was enormous with walls covered in bookcases, the shelves filled with an insurmountable number of books on pretty much everything. An expensive looking pool table with a red felt top sat in front of a large picture window, while on the other side of the room was a mahogany bar built into the wall and a couple of wooden bar stools sat in front of it. Crowley's desk matched the bar, with its mahogany finish, and was littered with an excessive amount of papers, books and a few other odds and ends. Lydia walked further into the room to look around some more when a soft noise behind her caused her to stop in her tracks. Spinning around, she met eyes with Growly, who stood watching her every move and she got the feeling he wasn't happy that she was in the study.

"I was just looking around." She explained. "I didn't touch anything."

The dog stared at her for a moment before sitting down and nodding his head, as if to say he understood. Lydia laughed and said, "Well I've officially become bat crap crazy. Talking to a hell hound, staying in the King of hells mansion after making out with him I might add, and now, standing in said mansion talking to myself. Oh if you could only see me now mom." She said as she looked up to the ceiling. "I'm just praying that you can't."

Lydia closed her eyes for a moment before walking over to sit on the plush leather sofa that sat in front of a massive stone fireplace built into the wall. She looked over at the end table next to the couch where an old leather bound book sat. Picking it up, she brushed her hand over the cover to remove the dust that had settled on top of it, from not being moved for a long time.

"Papyri Graecae Magicae." Lydia read out loud. "Sounds like Latin right?"

She looked over at Growly who just watched her impassively as she opened the book and looked through the ancient pages. Lydia was fascinated by how old the book was and wished in that moment that she could read Latin.

"I don't suppose you can read Latin." Lydia joked, talking to the dog.

Growly grunted and walked over towards her and she watched as he sat in front of her looking at the pages of the book. Reaching over, she slowly put her hand on top of the hell hounds head. Lydia had never had a dog and she was always a little jittery around the bigger breeds, but this dog was bigger than any breed out there making her extra nervous. Growly seemed like he wasn't used to any attention, which didn't surprise her one bit, she didn't think the King of hell would take the time to give anyone affection, let alone his hell hound.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being around dogs. Dad was allergic." She explained, scratching him behind the ears. "I don't think Crowley would approve of me showing affection to his big scary hell hound but everyone needs attention every once in awhile."

Lydia scratched the dog's neck for awhile until he jumped up on the couch and laid down next to her with his head in her lap. Smiling, she focused back on book she was holding and relaxed further into the couch.

* * *

 **Please follow/review! Xo**


	5. Now as the sun it sets

**Hola' everyone! I apologize for this chapter taking so long but I wanted to make sure it was perfect! I hope no one feels like it drags on cause it is a longer chapter but I just wanted to fit everything instead of splitting it into two small chapters. Anyways, I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it and as always please follow and review! Xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Now as the sun it sets, I wonder if there will be anything I'll regret**

Crowley returned to the mansion, utterly annoyed by the incompetence of every demon that worked under him. The only reason they were left alive was the thought of Lydia waiting back at his abode. Just that thought made dealing with everything else bearable. Unconcerned about anything else, Crowley appeared in his bedroom, once again annoyed when Lydia was nowhere in sight. Walking down the stairs, he found her only a few minutes later in his study, curled up on the couch next to Growly, both fast asleep. Picking up the book next to her, Crowley laid it back on the end table and pushed a stray piece of hair off Lydia's face.

Growly looked up at his master and made a move to get up but the King quickly told the dog to stay. The dog settled back into the couch but stayed awake, awaiting orders if any came. Crowley chuckled at the fact that he wished he was the hellhound in that moment so Lydia could be curled up against him instead. His eyes took in every inch of her sleeping form, admiring her from her long blonde hair, down to the curve of her hips, then further down to her magnificent legs. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with a thin black sweater over it, her feet bare and Crowley felt completely at ease about the entire situation. He knew he should feel some kind of aversion to Lydia being so comfortable in his home already but really he found it endearing. This girl had put some type of spell on him, even if she didn't know it yet, he was hers and she was his. It was a strange thought but Crowley knew that deep down he would do anything for her. He was quickly pulled out of his reverie when Lydia began to stretch and open her eyes, shooting straight up off the couch when she seen him.

"Easy, love." Crowley said gently.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in here...I was just…"

"Shhh, don't worry about it darling, you're free to anything in the mansion. I'm not a very secretive man as it is. Not sure how I feel about you cuddling with my hellhound though." Crowley said sarcastically.

Lydia looked over at Growly, who quickly jumped off of the couch and went to sit at his master's feet. She smiled at the display then looked up at Crowley who looked like his usual self but at the same time, somehow different. She then realized it was because every time she had ever seen him, he'd been so put together and very professional looking. But now, as he stood before her, with his tie loosened and his dress shirt untucked, Crowley looked completely disheveled, and sexy.

"So...how long have you been back?" She blurted out in an uneven tone.

"Only a few minutes." Crowley said, raising an eyebrow at her strange demeanor. "Didn't mean to wake you love."

"Oh it's fine. I think I've slept enough in the past two days, it should really just be called a coma." Lydia looked down, not really knowing what else to say to him. Hoping he would take pity on her, she stayed silent but Crowley just watched in amusement.

"So did you get all of your business taken care of then?" She asked lamely.

Crowley chuckled before replying with, "I always do darling. So you must be famished, why don't I make you something to eat?"

"You cook?"

"Let's just say that being alive for over three hundred years gives you a lot of opportunity to master many talents." He said with a mischievous grin.

Crowley walked out of the study, making his way towards the kitchen with Lydia following a few feet behind. She wasn't surprised to see that the kitchen was like a chef's paradise, everything state of the art, and looked brand new just like everything else in the house.

"How long have you had this place?" Lydia asked him curiously.

"Almost a year I suppose. I know it doesn't look very lived in but that's because it's not. You see, in my line of work, most of my business is done outside of the home. And since running my organization is a twenty four hour job, I find myself away from here far more often than I am able to be here."

Crowley opened the enormous refrigerator, pulling out different things and setting them on the countertop behind him while Lydia watched on in amazement that she was about to see the King of hell do something as mundane as cooking.

"So if you're never here then why own it?"

"Well, believe it or not, hell is not known for its scenery. This is like my escape from all of the madness I work in everyday, my home away from home you could say." Crowley told her.

"So hell is like your mistress?" Lydia said inquisitively.

Crowley smirked as he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring a glass for her then one for himself, and giving her a devilish grin.

"That depends, would that make the house and woman staying in it my wife?"

Lydia quickly grabbed her glass of wine and stood up, pretending to examine the kitchen further so Crowley didn't see the smile on her face that she couldn't stop. Crowley grinned and went back to what he was doing. Lydia hadn't smiled this much since her parents had been alive and it felt foreign to her now. Feeling a quick stab of pain, Lydia quickly downed her glass of wine before turning back around and taking a seat at the kitchen island where Crowley was expertly chopping up garlic. He stopped what he was doing to refill her glass then resumed once more.

"Would you like to talk about it love?" Crowley asked her genuinely.

"Nothing to talk about." She replied sharply, before picking up her now full glass and taking a big gulp.

"I don't have to be able to get into your mind to read you darling. You wear your emotions right on that beautiful face of yours."

Lydia thought about what he said for a moment, she had always tried so hard to hide any emotion, she seen them as a weakness in this line of work. But then again, he was the King of hell, and not only that but Crowley and her seemed to have a connection which probably helped with him being able to read her easier.

"I was just thinking about how I haven't smiled this much since I was seventeen. It just feels unnatural now." Lydia said, surprising even herself when she said it outloud.

Crowley watched her as she stared at the wall, the look of pain clear on her face. Having no experience in comforting someone, he poured more wine into her glass which had once again gone empty. Lydia immediately picked it up and began taking big gulps making Crowley wonder if this was the first time she had ever had a drink before, only then deciding it didn't matter anymore since she was already on her third glass.

"Here darling, eat this." Crowley directed, pushing a small plate with a piece of garlic bread on it, towards her.

"I'm not very hungry actually."

"You really should eat something. I don't want you to be sleeping with your head in the toilet tonight."

"I'm fine your highness" She said sarcastically. "It's not like I can't handle a few glasses of wine."

Lydia slowly stood up, her vision blurry, and when she began to walk towards the door she stumbled. After she righted herself, Lydia felt her feet being swept off of the ground as Crowley easily picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Perhaps I should have forgone the wine." He surmised. "Especially for someone so young."

"I'm not that young." Lydia argued. "You make it seem like I'm fifteen."

"You forget darling, I was born in 1661. I believe I have a few years on you." He said as he winked at her, making his way up the stairs with Lydia in his arms.

"So how did you become a demon then?" She asked curious.

"Not a very interesting story love. I sold my soul and when my time was up, went to hell, my soul was twisted and corrupted which turned me into a demon, the rest is history."

Crowley carried Lydia into his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed before sitting on the edge staring down at the way her long hair pooled around her like a halo.

"So what did you sell your soul for?" Lydia questioned.

Crowley thought about it for a moment, finally saying, "I'm sure you'll find out. All in good time darling."

Lydia knew from the grin on his face, that there was some kind of double meaning behind his words but she let it slide by, instead staring at Crowley and wondering how the King of hell had a personality like his. He had been nothing but courteous and helpful to her, and underneath all of the provoking and teasing, he was actually very sweet to her. Not once had she seen him do something that would be expected from the King of hell, like killing someone innocent or even hurting her in anyway. Lydia didn't count the men he had killed earlier, since he did it to save her after all. It was strange to her but since she hadn't known much about demons before this, Lydia thought maybe they weren't as horrible as she had originally been led to believe.

"Would you like to go change for bed? It's late." Crowley asked, pulling Lydia from her thoughts.

"You mean you're not going to do it for me again?" She said, remembering what she had been wearing when she first woke up in his bed that morning.

"Ah highlight of my night." He said with a grin. "I had no choice darling, you were covered in blood. And I have to say, that silk looked magnificent on you."

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side, trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed he had seen her completely naked. Crowley reached over and turned her head back to face him, confused at the pink tint that now stained her cheeks and the nervous look in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed love."

When she didn't answer him, Crowley leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers kissing her slow and deep. Lydia melted against him, placing her shaky hands against his chest and began to slowly kiss him back. All too soon, he was pulling away, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed above her.

"If I don't stop now I might not be able to darling." He said roughly. "Temptation is a very dangerous thing."

Crowley still had his eyes closed above her while Lydia tried to convince herself that she didn't want him as badly as he wanted her. She wasn't supposed to want someone like him. But deep down, as she felt the fire burn within her, she knew. However crazy it was, however wrong it was, she wanted him in every way possible. Lydia moved quickly before he opened his eyes and pressed her lips roughly back to his. Crowley was completely caught off guard, never thinking she would seduce him further after what he had said. Then he was once again surprised when she pulled away from his mouth and began pressing frantic kisses to his neck. Lydia knew she had to be doing something right when she heard a deep guttural moan from him. When she reached for the buttons on his shirt, It took everything in Crowley to grab her hands and slow her down.

"Darling...bullocks, I can't believe what I'm about to say but we can't, not tonight at least. I filled you full of alcohol and you're not thinking straight."

"And you actually care if I'm thinking straight or not?" She replied seductively as she popped the first button on his shirt.

"What can I say, your innocence brings out my humanity."

Lydia laughed at his words before saying, "My innocence? And what makes you think I'm so innocent?

Crowley smirked and leaned back down to kiss her neck and give it a small bite, making her whimper.

"Oh darling, I can smell the purity on you. It calls to me." Lydia started to turn her face away again but he quickly stopped her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Listen to me love. Every inch of you is perfect, no need to hide that beautiful body and soul from me."

"You know it makes it really hard to resist you when you say things like that." She told him.

Crowley grinned at her before rolling to the side and standing up.

"Go change for bed. I'll be back in a moment."

When he disappeared from the room, Lydia stood up and walked over to her bag that laid in the corner of the room. As she dug through it, she quickly realized that while her pink fuzzy pajama pants were comfy, they weren't very sexy. Deciding to be bold, Lydia walked over to Crowley's massive walk in closet and pulled one of his black dress shirts the hanger. After taking off her clothes, she slipped the shirt on then sat on the floor digging through her bag once more, in search of her phone. Lydia knew that Alex had to be freaking out and maybe even be out looking for her. She knew if she could just find her phone she'd be able to call him and let him know that she was safe and okay. Alex wouldn't stop until he found her and part of that scared Lydia since he might end up at the mansion. She had a sinking feeling that Crowley wouldn't be too happy that another hunter found where the King of hell lived part time.

"You are quite the little temptress aren't you darling."

Lydia jumped when she heard Crowley's words and quickly looked behind her to see him standing in the doorway with a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. He set the two on the nightstand before walking over and holding out his hand to pull her up off the floor. Lydia instantly felt self conscious, as she watched him look her body up and down, paying special attention to her bare legs.

Quickly reading her expression, Crowley said; "No need to try and entice me further darling, you already have my undivided attention. Now, since I'm trying this whole, honorable demon thing, I'd say it's time for you to crawl under those sheets and get some rest. Deal?"

"Ya know, I'm not even drunk." Lydia grumbled as she climbed into the king sized bed and settled into the satin sheets.

"Yes well, it's still late and you still need to rest after everything that's happened in the past couple of days."

Crowley pulled the covers over her and slowly leaned down to brush a kiss across her forehead. He thought it was laughable how they were already closer than he had ever been with anyone but didn't have any doubts about where this was leading.

"I have a few things to attend to but I'll be back here shortly. Growly is right outside the door so if you need me, just tell him to come find me. Sweet dreams darling."

Crowley softly brushed his lips against hers and when Lydia opened her eyes, he was gone.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

 **Follow & review! Xo**


	6. It's never for us to choose

**Hola' amigos! Hope everyone had a lovely thanksgiving! I apologize for the wait on this update but I was studying for my state board (which I passed yay!) and I just started back to school for a bachelors degree in English and creative writing with a concentration in screenwriting, so I've been pretty busy! But I am happy that I found some time to finish the chapter and upload it for every one of my amazing followers! Well I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! XO**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It's never for us to choose, I'll be the strength in you**

"Sir?" A voice said making Crowley look up from his work, seeing that it was Kraven.

"What is it?" Crowley asked.

"I got the information you asked for," He said handing Crowley a folder. "Also, there are more angels than we anticipated looking for you King. One was found not far from the mansion today."

"The mansion is warded against those cloud hoppers, and now that we know what kills them, I don't find them much of a viable threat anymore."

Crowley flipped open the folder and scanned the papers for a moment, each page surprising him more than the last. He had no need to know anything about Lydia's past but he found himself unbearably curious and she was far from the sharing type. Plus he wanted to find out how he wasn't able to read her like he could everyone else. As he read through some of the details though, something just wasn't adding up.

"Sir, we have a problem." A unknown demon said interrupting his reading.

"Is it even possible for one of you to ever have some good news?"

The demon stared at Crowley nervously, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Well?" Crowley said, impatient.

"The alarm at the mansion was tripped five minutes ago sir. We thought you'd like to take care of it personally."

No other demon besides Kraven knew anything about Lydia which was both a good and bad thing. Bad because in that five minutes of precious time, the intruder could have found Lydia and taken her. Or worse. Without a word Crowley disappeared and reappeared back in his room at the mansion. The room was still cloaked in darkness and he was immediately on high alert when he seen the bed was empty. Crowley immediately closed his eyes and tried to sense her to no avail, when he suddenly heard a soft noise coming from the walk in closet. Quietly, he walked towards the door and tossed it open, quickly jumping out of the way when a knife came flying towards him.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting that."

"Crowley?" A soft voice whispered.

"Darling, what are you doing in the closet?"

"Someone's in the house." Lydia said, still whispering.

Crowley looked over and seen that Growly was also sitting in the closet next to her which made him let out a full blown laugh.

"You do realize that he is not a pet, he is a hellhound and he could have easily taken out whoever is down there. Besides aren't you a hunter? You're the first one I've met that cowers in the closet when there's trouble." Crowley said mockingly.

Lydia gave him a dirty look before saying, "Yes I'm a hunter but going head to head with someone that breaks into the King of hell's place didn't sound like a very bright idea you ass."

"Touché." He said giving her a smirk. "And the reason you didn't let my hellhound take care of it?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt." She replied warmly.

"Darling, you're too much. Alright you stay here while I go see who I have to kill. Growly protect her."

Lydia jumped up and grabbed Crowley's arm before he walked away. Turning around he seen the slight fear in her eyes and grinned.

"Don't tell me you're afraid I'll get hurt too?" Crowley asked inquisitively.

"I can't help it. It seems like every time I care about someone, they disappear."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes and hearing her admit to caring about him, stirred up something deep that Crowley had buried for a long time. Not waiting another second, he pulled Lydia towards him and their lips crashed together with no hesitation from either person. His grip was tight and his hands rough, which just made Lydia want him that much more. Crowley let his hands slide down to the edge of his dress shirt she still wore and when the roughness of them grazed the soft skin of her upper thighs, she whimpered into his mouth.

"Please.." Lydia whispered, disoriented and not really knowing what she was even begging for.

Just then there was a crash in the hallway and the hellhound that sat at their feet began to growl. Crowley immediately pushed Lydia behind him and back into the closet before strolling towards the closed bedroom door with Growly behind him. Seconds later the door was pushed open and a tall figure entered the darkened room but was immediately thrown against the wall with just a flick from Crowley's wrist. Casually walking over and flipping on the bedroom light, he looked at the man pressed against the wall, not recognizing him whatsoever.

"Where's Lydia!" The man demanded which made Crowley instantly know this must be the person who had been texting Lydia's phone before he destroyed it.

"Do you even know whose house you just broke into?" Crowley said raising his voice.

"All that matters to me is that you have Lydia and she's coming with me!"

"Then you are the bloody idiot I thought you to be." Crowley replied.

Lydia had her ear pressed up against the closet door and when she heard Alex's voice, her heart stopped. She swiftly opened the door and walked out into the bedroom only to see Alex pressed up against the wall, Crowley seemingly holding him there with his powers and not having to use much effort. Alex looked Lydia up and down with disgust clear on his face when he seen what she was wearing.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked shakily.

"What am I doing here? You disappear for two days and you have the nerve to ask what I'm doing here!" He roared.

Growly let out a loud snarl at the way Alex was talking to Lydia which made Crowley chuckle. The hellhound had really taken a liking to her. Deciding to let Lydia deal with her friend, he let Alex fall to the floor then went to take a seat in the lounge chair near the bed.

"So is this why you didn't check in? You didn't want me to know that you've been shacking up with a demon?"

"I am not shacking up with him!" Lydia argued. "I didn't call you because I lost my phone, otherwise I would have told you I was fine. I am fine, thanks to Crowley."

"Yeah because demons are the helpful type. Wait, Crowley? The crossroads demon that you tried to make a deal with! I knew there was something more going on than you first let on! So have you been seeing him this whole time and not telling me?"

"No! I haven't seen him since that night at the crossroads I swear! I would be dead if he hadn't shown up. Your simple hunt that was supposed to be one demon ended up being a demon and two angels!" Lydia yelled. "I'm starting to think you planned for that Alex."

"Oh don't start with that shit again Lyd. I didn't know there would be more than just the demon there and as a hunter you should have been able to handle it without needing help from _him_." Alex told her, practically hissing when he mentioned Crowley. "And you sure as hell should not be staying here with him after the fact!"

"Listen, I don't know how to even begin to explain to you what's been going on but I swear, I am fine and you didn't need to come, I can take care of myself."

"No." Alex said.

In a flash, Alex pulled out a knife and grabbed Lydia's arm to pull her against him. She immediately felt the cool metal of the knife press against her throat and she tried to pull away but Alex just held her tighter.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lydia demanded.

Alex didn't pay any attention to her, instead staring at Crowley with fire in his eyes.

"Now here's how this is going to go, you're going to stay right where you are and we're going to walk out that door." Alex said motioning towards the now open bedroom door.

"I sincerely doubt that." Crowley chuckled as he stood up from the chair.

Alex smirked before pulling out a gun and shooting Crowley in the middle of the chest.

"No!" Lydia screamed as she struggled against Alex more fiercely.

Crowley dropped back into the chair with his hand over the bullet wound and when he pulled his hand away it was covered in his blood. He immediately tried to stand back up but was cemented in that spot unable to move or get to Lydia.

"Devil's trap bullet." Alex explained smugly. "And your hell hound won't be any worry to me either thanks to this."

Pulling a small black bag out of his pocket and tossing it on the floor, Crowley quickly realized it was a hex bag. He looked over and seen that Growly was also immobilized and very unhappy about it.

"Ya know, the Winchesters thought I was a dead man when I told them who I was going after. They're warnings about the hell hound certainly helped though. This was much easier than I thought it would be. I guess king of hell is just a title to spark fear among demon scum and no power to back it up." Alex mocked.

"Alex stop! What the hell is wrong with you!" Lydia screamed, still trying to get away from him.

"You are mine. No one will take you from me, especially a demon has been who is still the weak crossroads demon he will always be."

Something about the way Alex said that brought back a memory to Crowley but he couldn't quite remember exactly what it was. Quickly pushing it out of his mind, he looked into Lydia's eyes, seeing the fear in them and realizing it was fear for him and not herself.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you." Crowley said simply.

"Yeah good luck with that. I know for a fact that you can't sense Lydia, so good luck trying to find her. Let's go." Alex hissed into Lydia's ear.

As Lydia was being pulled out the door, Crowley immediately began to dig for the bullet in his chest. He watched as Lydia finally pulled free from Alex, the knife cutting into her shoulder. She quickly pushed the pain away and punched Alex square in the face. Alex immediately recovered, backhanding her right across the face and making Lydia fall to the ground. Crowley, enraged beyond belief, started digging for the bullet again until he seen a small syringe being pulled out of Alex's pocket.

"Lydia run!" Crowley yelled.

Lydia pulled herself back up and tried to make it out the door without question, but was too late. Alex stuck the needle into the side of her neck and forced the foreign liquid into her body. She immediately pulled it out and let the needle drop to floor. The drug was instantaneous, as Lydia quickly became dizzy and started to falter on her feet, attempting to get to Crowley.

"Crowley…" She breathed out before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Alex had a bloodied nose from Lydia punching him and as he tried to stop the bleeding, he spotted a shirt on the floor which he picked up and wiped his blood on, before throwing it back down. He moved quick and had Lydia in his arms as he made his way to the bedroom doorway.

"If you do anything to harm her, you will be begging for death when I get my hands on you." Crowley said fiercely.

Without a word, Alex smirked and walked out the door, carrying Lydia in his arms.

* * *

 **Review and Follow! Xo**


	7. Since I met you I'm a victim of disaster

**Hey guys! I apologize for the wait on this update but I am happy that I found time to finally finish this chapter! I already know this won't be everyone's favorite chapter, but I promise the story is building and I know you will love whats to come! I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and followers, you guys really making writing this worthwhile! Well, please enjoy the chapter and don't hesitate to shoot me a review and let me know how you like it and I'd also like to see where you guys think the story is going! I'd love to see if anyone figures it out early! Enjoy! Xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Since I met you I'm a victim of disaster**

Crowley stood motionless for what felt like an eternity. Alex had taken Lydia and here he stood, cemented in the same spot, trying to figure out how one measly human had gotten past him. Women really did make men oblivious to the world around them. But when the hell hound next to him began to bark, he quickly snapped out of his haze and got to work. Painfully digging the bullet out the rest of the way, Crowley threw the blood covered hunk of metal to the floor before walking over and destroying the hex bag. He then picked up the shirt that Alex had wiped his blood on and brought it to the hell hounds nose who immediately took in the scent.

"Find them." Crowley said simply and watched the hell hound disappear.

A picture was beginning to form in Crowley's mind about everything that had happened and the pieces were starting to fall together. He knew that his realization could be wrong but something inside told him he wasn't. But in that moment the only thing that mattered was finding Lydia, the rest could be dealt with later. Crowley tried to sense Alex, knowing he would have no luck sensing Lydia, but still came up with nothing. It was like they just disappeared. Ready to leave and start searching himself, Crowley quickly remembered something Alex had said and he instantly knew where to start.

"Winchesters."

Closing his eyes for a second, Crowley focused and tried to sense Sam and Dean. After a moment he knew where they were and disappeared, reappearing moments later in what looked like an abandoned house. A creak in the floorboards made him turn around before being shot in the chest with rock salt.

"How many bloody times am I going to be shot today!" Crowley roared.

"Crowley? What the hell are you doing here!" Dean said unhappily.

"Nice to see you too Squirrel, I need your help. What are you doing in this dump?" Crowley said, looking around at the rundown house.

"Some kids claimed there was a ghost here but we're starting to think we got punked. Why the hell did you come to us for help? What, you're not trying to kill us today?"

"No hard feelings squirrel, I'll explain everything in a minute. Do you happen to know a hunter named Alex, about yay high, short brown hair, and could use some anger management?"

"Alex Mitchell? He's not a hunter." A voice came from behind Crowley. He glanced back to see Sam joining them.

"Moose."

"Alex is an arms dealer and we get some of our supplies from him every now and then. We don't know much about him but he doesn't seem to know anything about what we actually hunt." Dean said.

"When is the last time you heard from him?" Crowley inquired.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, trying to figure out why Crowley was asking them about this particular person.

"I don't think he is who you think he is boys. I just had the displeasure of meeting him and I cannot stress how much we need to find him right now."

'Whoa wait, what do you mean we? Why should we help you?" Sam asked him.

"Come on, how many times have I helped you with the big bads of the world? You know how it goes, I help you then you help me and the train goes round and round until we're against each other once more. It's actually quite poetic." Crowley told them persuasively. "Just answer this for me, any chance you've come across a girl named Lydia Craig? Blonde hair, big blue eyes…."

"Craig...Sounds familiar. Any relation to James and Hayley Craig?" Sam asked Crowley.

Snapping his fingers, a folder appeared in Crowley's hands, the same folder Kraven had given him earlier. Quickly flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for before making the folder disappear once more.

"Yes, those were her parents."

Sam gave Crowley a strange look before glancing over at Dean who obviously had no idea who they were talking about, so Sam tried to jog his memory.

"Remember about five years back, small town outside of Stillwater, Oklahoma. A mom, dad and their teenage son killed in the middle of the day and we never could figure out what killed them? It seemed more human than demonic." Sam explained. "They had another kid, a seventeen year old daughter, Lydia. She was out with her friends or something when it happened. Question is, how do you know her?"

Sam looked at Crowley, waiting for an answer. He had no idea how to explain any of this to the brothers without some part of it being held against him to the point that they refused to help.

"All I know is that she is in trouble and this Alex is the way to find her. As much as I know you think I have ulterior motives, I swear this isn't one. I just want to find her and make sure she's safe." Crowley told them simply.

"We'll help you find the girl but only because she's innocent in whatever you've brought her into. After we find her, she comes with us and we'll find somewhere safe for her to go. She doesn't need to be caught up in all of this again. That's the deal, take it or leave it." Dean told him plain and simple.

Although Crowley had no intentions of letting them take Lydia anywhere, he agreed. Sam and Dean quickly went back to what they had originally been doing and told Crowley they would call once they were finished. In the meantime, Crowley checked in with his hell hound who had still found nothing. He didn't understand how they had literally disappeared off radar, but it just made him more determined and he put two of his other hell hounds on the hunt. Quickly returning to hell, Crowley summoned Kraven who appeared only seconds later.

"Sir?" Kraven said.

"The girl is missing. I need you to find out everything you can about this Alex Mitchell then report back to me. It would be in your best interest to move very quickly." Crowley told him fiercely.

Kraven quickly disappeared out of sight just as Crowley's phone alerted him of a new message. He looked at the screen to see it was a message from Dean telling him that they were ready. Snapping his fingers, Crowley appeared in the back of the Impala startling the Winchesters.

"Dammit Crowley, stop doing that!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry squirrel, time is not on our side at the moment."

"So you think Alex is gonna hurt this girl or something? Cause that makes no sense. What reason would he have to hurt her? Unless there's something you're not telling us." Sam said accusingly.

"Well to tell you the truth boys, I don't know a thing about this Alex. What I do know is that he broke into my house, shot me with one of your lovely devil's trap bullet creations, and held a knife to Lydia's throat before sticking her in the neck with a needle. I apologize if that all seems like a regular occurrence to you but whether you think so or not, she is in danger. So are you still going to help or not?" Crowley said sharply.

Neither Sam or his brother said anything more. Dean put the car in drive and drove off towards Alex's place without hesitation.

* * *

 **Review/Follow! Xo**


	8. Would you leave me

**Hello lovely followers and readers! I hope you're enjoying the story thus far and I gotta tell you that you better be ready for the chapters to come, they're going to be great! So here I give your chapter eight. I'm a bit worried that people won't like this chapter so please leave me feedback after you read! I promise that its a necessary chapter! Thank you for reading as always and thank you to the few people that do review! You make writing this story worthwhile and I do it for you! Enjoy and review! Xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Would you leave me, If I told you what I've done?**

Lydia regained consciousness slowly and opened her eyes, only to quickly close them again against the harsh light in the room. She blinked rapidly to try and get her eyes used to the light. When her eyesight finally began to focus and she gained control over the rest of her body, Lydia attempted to pull herself up out of the chair she was in, quickly realizing that her arms and legs were tied to the chair with rope. Panic began to take hold of her as she struggled against the bindings.

"There's really no point. I have you right where I want you and I'm not letting go now. When did you become so uncooperative anyways? You were never this way before. It's that demon isn't it." Alex hissed with his back facing her.

Lydia couldn't see what he was doing but she was sure it wasn't something she wanted to stick around and see. She took in the room and immediately knew they were in the basement of the house Alex owned, which laid on over fifty acres of woodland. Part of her felt a bit of relief from at least knowing her location but she also knew there was no other houses for miles.

Taking a deep breath she replied with, "I don't know Alex, when did you become a psycho."

Turning around, Alex smirked before walking towards her and backhanding Lydia across the face. Without a word, he turned back around to a small table full of ingredients and a small brass bowl in the middle. As he continued with what he was doing, Lydia began to wiggle her wrists and try to slip out of the ropes that were securing her to the chair.

"I still remember the first time I seen you. You were a cheerleader then, cheering for a losing football team in that little red and white skirt. You cried that night. You caught your boyfriend Ben with your best friend Mackenzie and you thought your world had ended." Alex looked over his shoulder and chuckled at the terror in Lydia's eyes.

"How...how do you know about that? That happened when I was sixteen. I didn't even meet you until I was eighteen!"

"Ah, just because you had not yet met me doesn't mean I haven't been watching you. It was always you Lydia, I didn't believe it in the beginning but after watching you for awhile, I knew it was you."

"What are you talking about? Who are you!" Lydia screamed.

Alex turned back around and Lydia stared at the sharp blade in his hand with fear. He held the bowl that had been sitting on the table in his other hand and panic set in when she realized what he was about to do. She knew that she had to somehow get free. Alex had obviously hidden them somehow because otherwise, Crowley would have found her by now. She knew the devil's trap bullet couldn't hold him for very long.

"Let me tell you a little story Lyd. Many, many years ago there were twin brothers who wanted nothing more than to follow in their father's footsteps and become the greatest gods this world had ever known. And they did, at least for awhile." Alex stepped closer and brought the dagger down on Lydia's upturned arms. She whimpered as she watched him make two cuts on each arm, holding the bowl underneath to catch the blood that fell. "My brother was a fool and let himself be seduced into a trap. He was killed and I was lucky enough to escape with my life. But not before something very important was taken from me. And I have searched ever since then to get back what is rightfully mine. You see Lydia, time does not heal all things and being immortal gives you a vast many of years to find the person that has wronged you and get your revenge."

Lydia stared at Alex like he was crazy. She had no idea how any of this had anything to do with her. As he said himself, he was immortal and she was merely human. Blood still trickled down her arms and as she struggled against the ropes again, more began to flow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The less blood you lose, the better chance you have of still being conscious when I rip your soul out." Alex said cruelly.

"Why are you doing this! I'm just a human, what could you possibly want with me!" She demanded.

"Just a human." Alex repeated than sneered. "Your daddy really did warp your mind. Didn't leave even a spec of information in that human brain of yours did he? To be fair he probably thought I wouldn't be able to find you if you knew nothing. But he forgot one very important thing. I didn't need to find you, I only needed to find the ones that protected you. Making them human was his biggest mistake, they could have never stopped me." He looked over and watched as she slowly worked through his words, and got a sick pleasure from the look on her face when she finally realized the meaning.

"You killed my parents...it was always you." Lydia said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Alex rolled his eyes and started to light the candles that sat on the table in front of him. Focusing on the book once again, he added more things into the bowl that held Lydia's blood. He looked through the small window in the basement as the full moon outside finally broke through the clouds.

"It's time."

Alex picked up the dagger once more, only this time it was his own arms he cut into, letting his blood drip down into the same bowl. She watched on as he started chanting something in a language that she didn't understand. With Alex distracted, she quickly began pulling against the ropes again with all the strength she could muster. The rope burned as it rubbed against the sensitive skin on her wrists, but Lydia just pushed the pain back and kept pulling. Seconds later, one wrist slipped through and she cried out in relief. Looking over at Alex, she seen that he was still reading from the book, only now he was surrounded in a dark aura that was quickly encompassing the entire room. Lydia untied her other wrist then went to work on the ropes tied around her legs only to be stopped when she was hit by an invisible force, taking all of the breath out of her. When the same energy hit Alex, it sent him to his knees.

"It worked." He grunted from the floor. "I can't believe it actually worked."

Wasting no time, Lydia finished untying her legs, then ran over to grab the dagger that laid on the table. She knew she would be no match for Alex, especially if he really was immortal. So instead of sticking around, she swiftly ran up the stairs and out of the house, disappearing into the woods. Lydia knew she had lost a lot of blood but it only made her push harder and run faster. She had to get away. There was no telling what Alex was capable of now. Out of nowhere, Lydia was tackled from the side, and knocked to the ground, something strong pinning her to the ground.

"You know, maybe if I was still human you would have gotten away. But thanks to you, I have been restored, I am once again an almighty god and have back my power that you stole from me." Alex taunted while holding Lydia to the ground.

"How could I steal power from you when I don't even know who you are!" She sputtered beneath Alex's heavy weight.

Lydia punched at his chest, making her cry out when she made contact. It felt like punching a brick wall. Quickly remembering the dagger, she felt around on the ground for it, sighing in relief when she felt the cold blade against her skin. Picking it up, she shoved the dagger into Alex's chest. Lydia felt dread run through her as she felt his rumble of laughter above her. Reaching down, he slowly pulled the blade out and made it disappear in the next second, leaving behind no visible wound in his chest.

"You could shove a hundred of those into my body and all it would do is tickle." Alex said ferociously. "Now I say we break down some of those walls daddy put up in your head, we'll see what that does to your fragile little human body."

Alex pulled himself up off of the ground with his hand wrapped around Lydia's throat, pulling her up with him. He held her up against a tree as she clawed and pulled on the hand that was blocking her airway. Alex closed his eyes and began speaking the same strange, broken language he had been using earlier in the basement. Lydia screamed in pain when he put his free hand against her temple and it felt like her head was splitting open.

"Mmm, scream louder. No one can hear you." Alex mocked.

He watched as Lydia squeezed her eyes shut in pain, only to reopen them a few seconds later. Alex watched on as her eyes glowed brightly before returning to their normal color.

"Ah there she is. Welcome back my goddess."

* * *

 **So you guys are either really confused or just don't like this chapter. I really hope it's neither and I promise that there will be explanations in the next chapter! Until then, REVIEW! They really do make me post the new chapters sooner and thank you to everyone that does review/follow. Love you guys! Xo**


	9. Nothing is what is seems

**Hey everyone! Sorry the update took so long. I've been super busy! But I finally got a chance to finish this chapter yay! Well please enjoy and review! Xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

Crowley sat in the back seat of the impala with his eyes closed, focusing and trying to sense something, anything that would lead him to Lydia. The Winchesters would not tell him the location of where they were headed, knowing full well Crowley would leave them behind in a heartbeat. So he was forced to wait in misery while they drove to what felt like the other side of the earth.

"So how come the king of hell can't sense two humans? I mean isn't that how you find us half the time?" Dean asked, interrupting Crowley's concentration.

"Normally yes. Lydia is blocked somehow and I'm not sure why I'm not able to sense the boy. He must dabble in magic. My hellhounds haven't been able to pick up a trail either."

"Woah, hellhounds? What if they find them before we get there?" Sam asked.

Crowley smirked before saying, "I suppose there's a reason to drive faster then, isn't there boys?"

Dean stepped on the gas and Sam pulled the map out of the glove box to see how far away they were. Crowley went back to what he was doing only to be interrupted once more when Kraven appeared in the backseat next to him.

"Dude we are never carpooling with demons again." Dean voiced.

"Sir we have a problem. The man you told me to check out, he was on one of our lists."

"Lists?" Sam asked, curious.

"Shut it moose. Which list?" Crowley inquired.

Kraven looked at the king worriedly, not wanting to break the news to him while sitting so close. "Sir, Alex Mitchell isn't Alex Mitchell. He is the god, Deimos. But he has no power, his power was stripped by Hades himself."

"Crowley, did he just say god?" Dean asked angrily.

"The more important question you need to ask is where is his power now." Crowley said to no one in particular.

"And why would he want Lydia? She's human." Sam interjected.

Not wanting to talk and reveal anything to the Winchesters, Crowley began speaking to Kraven telepathically.

" _Did you get a location on him?"_ Crowley asked.

" _There was nothing at all on him. We've been tracking you and your location. The only thing out this way is woodland. They could be anywhere sir."_

Crowley hated what he was feeling. The feeling of not knowing. Not knowing where Lydia was. Not knowing if she was hurt or worse dead. Anger surged through him at the thought and he knew that once he found Alex, there would be no mercy. A minute later Crowley felt all of the anger dissipate when he felt a strong presence of power. Something almighty, _something new._ Glancing over at Kraven, he could tell that the other demon felt it too.

"Boys, you two have been most helpful but we're going to take this from here." Crowley told them cryptically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said. "You don't even know where they are!"

Before the brothers knew it, Crowley and the other demon had disappeared from the car. Crowley knew without a doubt, the power that they felt was him. Alex had somehow gotten his power back and Crowley feared what that meant for Lydia. The demons knew that if they followed the power they would find them so they disappeared and reappeared in the woods.

"This way." Crowley said.

They walked along through the woods until Kraven finally voiced his opinion.

"Sir, what do you plan to do when we find him? He is a god, we don't have the power to…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. He may be strong but I assure you, he's no match for what we have." Crowley told the demon.

"Which is?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and before they knew it, they were surrounded by six hellhounds. He smirked before beginning to walk forward again with Kraven following reluctantly. After a few minutes they came across a small house, making Crowley pick up his pace and run inside through the open front door. Everything looked pretty normal as he looked around at the worn out couch and small table in the room. Walking into the next room, Kraven flipped on the light switch and looked around at the small study that held a desk and a few bookshelves.

"Do you feel that?" Crowley asked, looking around.

"Power. But not the same power we felt earlier. Look, over there." Kraven pointed at a large safe in the corner, haphazardly covered in a dirty blanket. "What do you suppose is in there?"

Crowley pulled the blanket off before saying, "Let's find out shall we?"

Kraven quickly tried to blow the door off of the safe and was sent flying backwards into the wall. Crowley looked down at him and grinned.

"Thank you for testing that theory for me. It must be protected by magic."

"You couldn't have warned me beforehand?" Kraven snapped as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"It was more fun this way." Crowley walked closer to the safe and closed his eyes as he let his hand hover over it. "Cistem Aperio." The safe's door immediately popped open leaving Crowley with a smug grin on his face. "Amateur."

The two demons quickly began pulling out anything important until they came across a small box in the back of the safe. Crowley pulled it out slowly and sat it gently on the desk. He could feel the power radiating from it and for some reason he wasn't able to tell whether it was good or evil.

"Did you find any information in there about this?" Crowley asked, looking over at Kraven who was reading some papers he found.

"You're going to want to see this." He said, handing the papers over to Crowley.

Looking down at the words, he was stunned for a moment before realizing that his assumptions about Lydia were right from the beginning. She wasn't fully human.

"He has a whole file on her from the time she was sixteen. Its says that she is a direct descendant of the goddess Hecate and was put into the hands of her protector's where they would watch over her."

"Who is the goddess Hecate?" Kraven questioned.

"She was the goddess of magic, the one who started it all. She was also said to be the goddess of the crossroads." Crowley said, laughing to himself.

"What a coincidence. So if the girl is just a descendent then she has no power right?"

"Presently? No, she has no power. But if I'm not mistaken, the power of the goddess was passed down and it lies right there in that box." Crowley pulled the lid open on the box and they both peered into it, staring at the vial containing a bright blue essence.

"Why wouldn't Deimos just take this power for himself instead of wasting all of this time trying to get his own back?" Kraven asked inquisitively.

"Because it was useless to him. Hecate was the goddess of magic after all. Most likely, only a direct descendant could take in the power. Hades must have entrusted the goddess with the power and it has been protected through the years. It must be her blood he needed."

"The girl. So if he had been watching her since she was sixteen, why wait until now to get his power back?"

Crowley was quickly becoming annoyed with all of Kraven's questions but he did have a point. Why wait all of these years? Flipping through the pages, he came across very in depth astrology research.

"How much do you know about astrology when it comes to mythology?" Crowley asked, reading over the papers.

"Astrology? You mean like stars and constellations?"

"According to this the only time that Deimos would be able to get his powers back was when these planets were in alignment and mercury was in retrograde. This is apparently a phenomenon that hasn't happened in centuries."

Kraven looked over at the charts Crowley was pointing at, amazed that all of this made sense to the king.

"We need to get to Lydia." Crowley said heatedly.

"Sir, maybe we should find something that can hurt or distract him first."

"You're the distraction." He replied with a chuckle when he seen the look on Kraven's face. "Don't worry, you'll have the full force of hellhounds with you."

"What if we gave the human the goddesses power. He'd certainly be no match for her right?"

"No!" Crowley furiously. "We have no idea what that would do to her. You will distract him until I have Lydia then we will convene below and come up with a plan to destroy him.

Crowley grabbed the glowing blue vial that contained the essence of the goddess Hecate and placed it inside his coat pocket. He knew he would never put Lydia in a position that would directly put her in danger but he also knew that he couldn't leave the power with Alex for fear that he might be able to find a way to harness it for himself. Crowley and Kraven walked back out of the front door and headed back into the woods in the direction that was radiating immense power.

* * *

 **Please review! Xo**


End file.
